


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi/Guy drabbles in no particular order.





	Moments

Kakashi hadn’t bought anything for the newborn – but then Guy had that giant stuffed turtle, so he thought he could maybe pass that off as from the both of them. Yes, he would at least try that, though it might not impress Naruto, who had known him too long and anyway loved to call him out for his stinginess.  
  
In the hospital, later, Naruto did make a comment, jokingly – mostly – and Kakashi took the dig, but when Guy looked at him, their eyes met, and he knew Guy _knew_ that despite what he’d said before, _He’s a baby, he won’t even know if I got him anything or not_ , Kakashi had, when they made him hold the baby– one thing he’d learned, they always make you hold the baby, and you have to smile and pretend you like it or people get _very_ upset, especially when you’re Hokage, anyway, when he’d held the newborn, Boruto, in his arms, he’d leaned in close and he’d whispered into Boruto’s tiny, wrinkly, alarmingly red ear, “A childhood in times of peace and stability, that will be my gift to you. I promise you that.”  
  
And then he’d cleared his throat and said, addressing the room this time, Hinata, glowing in her hospital gown, Naruto, the proud father, Sakura with her soft eyes and giant belly and Guy who was going to drown them all in tears and snot, “That huge turtle-thing was really expensive, just so you know.”


End file.
